An early Christmas Gift
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs has been acting like a lion trapped in a cage lately so Abby decides she's had enough and take the matters in her own hands.


**An early Christmas Gift**

**Title:** An early Christmas Gift

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: M<p>

**Classification:** Romance, fluffiness**  
><strong>Spoilers: none **  
>Summary: <strong>Gibbs has been acting like a lion trapped in a cage lately so Abby decides she's had enough and take the matters in her own hands.

**Warning:** Fluff, fluff and more fluff. And sexual content

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N: no real plot, just some Gabby fun. Laci blame yourself for this and for making me mind slip into the gutter once again. I am sooooooo not responsible for this.**

**This one is for your birthday, honey, I so hope you'll like it. I really loved the idea of this, and I hope you will so too. When it all travelled to my mind and I thought you might like to read this for you birthday. **

**You're such an awesome friend always there to support me whenever I need it, and never asking for anything in return. I so wish I could thank Mr. Bellisario for creating NCIS because it's thanks to our love for the show and Gabby shipperness we *met* and I'll be forever grateful for this.**

**If I knew then - Lady Antebellum**

**And takes every breath  
>Leaves every scar<br>Speaks through your soul  
>And sings to your heart<strong>

**Two weeks before Christmas**

Gibbs had been edgy all day and it was driving her nuts. He didn't raise his voice when he was with her, he never actually did, except that one time, in the Thorson case, but then again, she had been edgy herself on this one, and let's say kind of obsessed too.

Now he seemed to be in the same state of mind because of the case they were working on. A mother had left her child behind, abandoned it, and right now, they hadn't found anything and Gibbs was so pissed, it seemed like he wasn't able to think straight and the worst of all of this was that Christmas was at the door.

Abby had observed her boss, and in fact as she recalled it, Gibbs has been edgy for a few days now, and she didn't like it. The NCIS lab technician did not like what she was seeing. He looked like he hadn't slept in days; something that wouldn't surprise her, he seemed to have aged even.

But missing mother or not, he really needed to take a few hours off, or it would all end in a catastrophe.

It was time to remedy to that. Gibbs would forget everything for a few hours rather he wanted it or not.

Abby reached for her cell and dialed a familiar phone number. A couple of minutes later a smile lit up her face when she closed her cell. Now she could leave, she was sure the case was in good hands. She just hoped, he'd think of something for Gibbs to go home. She would take care of the rest.

As she pulled up in his drive way, Abby felt nervous. Gibbs would never expect this. She hadn't said anything to her colleague and best friend about her real intentions or she knew, she'd never ear the end of it. Though she also hoped from the bottom of her heart she hadn't read the signs the wrong way or she would make a big fool of herself and would never be able to face Jethro Gibbs again.

As she opened her car door after she had turned off the engine, Abby was taken aback by the freezing cold, when she had left the NCIS building it wasn't that cold, now the cold had really settled in. December had really arrived. Abby stepped out of her beloved car and looked at the sky above her, the clouds were thick and gray and the air smelled of snow.

She was sure it wouldn't be long now before white flakes would fall all over Washington, D.C.

Walking toward his front door, she took her time; taking deep breaths; she closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and moving forward, a few more steps and she was standing at his place's front door.

Reaching out, Abby closed her hand around the doorknob, making it the turn to the right, and as it opened, she smiled to herself and thought, _good the man didn't lock his door, _as she entered. Letting her bag fall on the floor next to her feet, Abby then took her coat off and hung it on the stand.

Next thing were her shoes and socks; as much as she loved wearing her shoes and socks, Abby also loved to walk bare foot. The sensation of freshness of the floor under your feet was amazing even with such a cold weather outside.

Walking into the kitchen she looked for a cup and everything she would be needing to make some coffee. She hadn't had a last Caf Pow before she left, so she would make some coffee, pour some in cup and let it cool off,.

While the coffee machine was making the brown liquid, Abby went upstairs to the bathroom; she snapped her fingers when she realized she'd forgotten a towel so she went to his bedroom and took a big one out of the closet. It always amazed her how familiar she was with his place and how good she felt in his element.

Back in the bathroom, she placed it on the piece of sponge-like fabric on the sink before she stripped out off her clothes and let her hair lose. A few seconds later, Abbs walked in the shower cabin and turned on the warm water faucet; she waited a moment until the water coming out of the pommel warmed up then stepped under it. Her fingers went through her hair, closing her eyes; The happy goth lost herself in the sensation created by the water rolling down her face and her entire body. After a bit she used his soap, letting herself be enveloped by the scent that made it so hard to resist the temptation to just lean into him each time he came to stand so close to her in her lab.

Next Abby washed her hair with his shampoo. If someone were to enter right now, they could think she was a crazy stalker or someone obsessed with her boss. Thank God everyone knew her. Abby was anything but a stalker, she just knew his place very well and it was part of her plan to relax him, or rather make him forget everything that bothered him for a little while. They had no secrets from each other anymore.

If it would have been Hollis Mann, however, then it would have been a completely different story... For some reason Abby hated that woman with every fiber of her being; even after all this time she couldn't forget about her.

Sometimes, Abby wondered what had happened between Hollis and Gibbs, because she seemed to have gone overnight, not that it bothered her, on the contrary, she was just curious. If she remembered well, it had happened after the Marine captain Trent Reynolds was murdered in his own home at Fort Belvoir Army base, and his third wife, Stephanie Flynn had been suspected during the investigation and from what Abby had witnessed Lt. Colonel was doing everything she could to incriminate her. Gibbs had had this strange soft light in his eyes, showing he seemed to still care somehow for his ex-wife.

Abby had had the feeling Mann felt threatened by Stephanie. Something Abby couldn't understand, because the only things she should have been afraid of were ghosts of his past. But then again, Gibbs probably didn't tell her about his wife and daughter. All this didn't matter anymore, Hollis Mann had stepped out of his life for good a long while ago.

Enjoying the feeling of the water rolling off of her body for a little longer, the NCIS forensic scientist turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. She fished for the towe, dried her hair with it, then enveloped herself in it. Feeling relaxed, Abby sang as she walked in his bedroom again.

The first time that I saw you  
>Looking like you did<br>We were young, we were restless  
>Just two clueless kids<p>

But if I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<p>

You're on a bus in Chicago  
>Three rows to the left<br>You know my heart is reaching for you  
>But we never even met<p>

If I knew then what I know now  
>I'd fall in love<p>

'Cause love only comes  
>Once in a while<br>And knocks on your door  
>And throws you a smile <p>

For some reason she didn't understand Abby loved that song from Lady Antebellum. It always reminded her of Gibbs. Pulling the drawer open where she knew he kept his shirts in, she took her favorite jeans out, hummed it and let the towel pool at her feet before putting the shirt on and picked up the towel to put it in the bathroom to dry.

After that she went back down to get some coffee. In the kitchen she poured herself a half cup of the dark brown and gold colored liquid, went to the living room, and sat on the couch with her left leg under her. Abby held the cup in her hands for a few instants, enjoying the warmth that emanated from it, then placed it on the coffee table, and stood up to retrieve her cell phone.

Her fingers played with the digits as she sent a text message to Tony and sat down again letting him know that he could start his little trick to push Gibbs to come home. As her eyes travelled around the living room, they stopped at the fire place, and a smile lit her face. Placing her cell phone on the coffee table, she stood up and walked to it. A few moments later, flames where licking logs,

Abby walked to the couch again and took two blankets and spread them on the floor at a safe distance of the fire place, and went back to the small table to take a gulp of coffee; placing it back, she decided to go sit on the blanket and wait for him.

Five minutes would be all she had to wait in order for him to be there.

"Abby?" She heard him call her name, followed by the sound the door made as it closed.

"I'm here, Gibbs."

"Abby, you al..." He didn't finish his sentence, he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gibbs."

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs really had to focus on how to breathe or he would suffocate from the sight Abby was offering him. He had never seen such a beautiful thing for so long now.

Maybe it was the light or the fact that she was wearing one of his jeans shirts, he had no idea, but right now she was the most beautiful creature on earth for him. Abby had always been his favorite. He had known from day one that she would be someone special to him. He always felt the tremendous need to protect her.

One day what he felt toward the NCIS lab rat had changed, and he knew what the feeling was, he could put a name on it, but he had chosen to ignore it, bury the feeling somewhere deep in his heart. Finding excuses to not act on what he felt: she works with him, she's too different, and Abby would never fall for a cranky guy like him. So he took anything else he could get - like the teasing and flirting, but nothing more and when he needed more, he took the matters in hand himself or he would go out with someone.

Whenever a woman would share a bed with him to have sex, he more or less considered her like a partner. The biggest mistake he had ever made was to start something with Lt. Colonel Hollis Mann. In the beginning everything was nice, that he had to admit, but as their relationship had developed, she had started to show a complete different part of herself, a part Gibbs hadn't liked at all.

Bossing around, messing with his team, that was something that irritated him. It's not because you are with someone that you have to think that you have every right to interfere. He had had a life before Mann and judging from the results, he hadn't done that bad. Who did she think she was back then, his future wife?

As he thought a little bit more about it, Gibbs realized that it was probably it. Well, she finally gave him what he'd been waiting for a reason for him to break it up with her the evening she listened the tape of his girl's concert. Though he wished, sometimes, he'd never met Mann, now she was gone.

What mattered now was the woman in, sitting on the blanket in front of the fire place and nothing else.

Gibbs locked his eyes with hers as he walked toward her, taking off his vest and stopping a few inches from the blanket, he kicked off his shoes before kneeling near her.

"DiNozzo told me you wanted to see me, and that it was urgent. That you were at my place."

"Yeah, I urgently needed to see you to give you this." Abby murmured leaning toward him and pressing her lips softly against his.

Abby broke the sweet contact to look at him, nervous about his reaction. Gibbs didn't say a word at first, he just looked back at her intently.

"You do remember that we are in a middle of a case, right?" He said calmly.

Not breaking eye contact with him, Abby answered: "I know, Gibbs, but you need to relax for a few hours. I know that it's not what you want to hear, but you're tired and edgy. You need take a few hours off. Get your mind of the case for a little, rest. Then you'll start anew and have a fresh look on the evidence and you'll see we will solve the case like we always do."

Eying her intently for a long moment, he knew what he'd wanted to know. Abby loved him the same way be loved her, though neither of them had ever said a word about it.

For an inexplicable reason, Gibbs had suddenly the impression, while he was looking at her that life or whatever force it was, something was pushing them together. They had grown closer together ever since Mike's death. Not really paying attention to it, spending more and more time together.

How many times at night had he wanted to go to her place just to hold her during the night so he would remember that he was still alive? He had never done it and as he gave thought about Abby's words he realized she was right. He felt beat, edgy and angry with the world except her, so yes, he need a few hours off and the way to spend them was with her.

"Are you sure about this, Abbs? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't be here if this wasn't what I wanted, Gibbs. I've wanted to be with you like this for a long time, already."

Gibbs reached out and caressed her cheek with his fingers, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, and leaning in, he pressed his lips against hers. Abby's hand found its way to his chest while the other placed itself at the base of his neck and pulled him to her.

Parting her lips, Gibbs's tongue slipped into the warmth of her mouth, letting his tongue caress the insides of her mouth slowly, and taking his time and savoring her flavor, the one of bitter sweet coffee. His mind vaguely recalled spotting a cup on the coffee table when he came in, but that was all he could remember, right now his mind was letting itself be overwhelmed by the sensations that kissing Abby woke in him.

Sensations he had long forgotten. His ex-wives hadn't been able to make him feel what he was feeling right now. Abby was moaning in pleasure from his kiss. Breaking contact in need for air, they rested their foreheads together as they panted heavily, struggling to regain their breath.

When her breathing started to calm down a bit, Gibbs could feel her fingers caress the back of his neck, then slide to his side slowly. Her eyes lost in his. She leaned in and kissed his nose as her fingers played with the bottom of his shirt.

Gibbs's hand went from her face to her thigh, he smirked when he heard Abby's intake of breath, and his fingers caressed their way up her skin and under his shirt that she was wearing so well. He had never thought that wearing a blue jean shirt could be sexy until now.

Jethro watched as her eyes closed when he cupped her left breast in his hands, she moaned softy. His fingers kneaded the flesh and Abby moaned a little louder and let her head fall back. Leaning forwardly he pressed soft kisses on her throat. The NCIS lab rat was losing her thinking faculties, all she could do right now was feel. Feel his wonderful touch on her.

Her arms fell on her sides, the task she was achieving completely forgotten Gibbs chuckled slightly, before he accomplished the same ministrations to her other breast; he really loved watching turn into mush under his touch and they were not even close to where the both wanted to be.

As he let go of her breast, Abby let out a protesting growl, and he called her name softly then. "Abby..."

Registering the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes and raised her head again.

"You..." She started in a raspy voice.

"I know." He smiled.

Abby tried to focus again, it took a little a bit before she was able to remember what she had been doing right before Gibbs had started his marvelous touching.

_Oh, yeah, she was unbuttoning his shirt._

The forensic scientist had to make a real effort to command her arms, hands, and fingers to obey her, her mind was still in such daze. _How could he make her so responsive with just the feel of his hands on her skin?_ Abby wondered.

Maybe the answer was simple, maybe it was simply because it was Gibbs and she has wanted him for as long as she could remember. Probably since the day they had met. Abby had once joked about it when they had been working on the Boone case, but something had been true – Gibbs' silver hair made her insides tingle. Sometimes, she had suspected that he knew it, but as he had never showed it, she thought she'd been imagining things. And when she thought nothing would ever happen between them, life had drawn them closer together somehow.

When his shirt was finally open, she pushed it of his shoulders further down his arms. Gibbs took his hands out of his sleeves, before taking the fabric and throwing it somewhere.

"Gibbs, I know you feel it's necessary to have a t-shirt under your shirt but sometimes, it would be nice for you not to have one under, so it would take less time to undress." Abby told him slightly frustrated as he tugged on his white t-shirt.

The NCIS team leader chuckled. "Well, excuse me, Abby, but I hadn't really planned on being here with you right now. Heck, I didn't even know you wanted me that way."

Tilting her head slightly to the side, she eyed him curiously. "I don't believe you. Are you telling me that you had no idea whatsoever of my feelings for you?"

"No, I didn't." He told her seriously, but a glint in his blue eyes betrayed him because he allowed it.

"Gibbs."

"Abby."

They both burst into laughter. When it eventually died, they both leaned in to press their lips together. While they were kissing, Abby tugged harder at his t-shirt until it finally snapped out of his jeans and pulled it up, breaking the kiss to be able to pull it over his head. Their mouths fused together again and Gibbs leaned a little more into her, placing his left hand on the base of her neck, applying some pressing with his fingers there when he trusted his tongue and explored her more passionately. Getting his unspoken message, Abby slowly leaned back, her fingers curling into his short gray hair, pulling him with her.

Her other hand was resting flat on his chest.

His free arm slid under her back, pulling her even closer to him. Abby had always enjoyed kissing, but with Gibbs, it was taken to a whole new level: his tongue was caressing and licking every part of her mouth, and it sent shivers through her spine and made her dizzy. Breaking apart in much need for her, he pulled back a little, just enough to be able to look down at her. A smile found a way to his lips as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You okay, Abbs?" He asked her softly.

"Hmmhmm" was all she said.

The hand that was massaging the base of her neck came to rest on the side of her cheek, and then his finger barely touched her skin and kept sliding downwards, teasing her side though the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, making her moan softly and her body arch just enough for his hand to add a little more pressure.

Gibbs's hand lingered a while longer on her hip, then continued her journey along her leg to her ankle wheren his fingers massaged a little, before heading back up again. Abby's hand traveled down as well, tracing each of the muscles of his abdomen with her index fingers, and he gasped at the sensation, making the muscles contract in anticipation.

As Abby's fingers played with his belt buckle and with the fastening of his pants, she looked at him without a word, and he pushed his pelvis up, her hands pushing his jeans over his hips, before her fingers hooked themselves under the waistband of his boxers shorts. Gibbs leaned in to kiss her lips while he felt her hands move and a second later, her palms were flat on his hips before pushing her palms up again just leaving her fingers on his skin a little bit before letting her hands fall flat again against his hips; the waistband rolled a little and she let her hands travel past his hips as far as she could. Lowering down on her again he placed a quick kiss on her nose.

He rolled half off of her so he could get rid of his pants and boxers completely. Resuming his position on her, they both sighed in pleasure as his manhood came in contact with the skin of her thigh, her shirt tickling his member.

Gibbs brushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face, and looked at her a long moment without a word as if he was hypnotized by her eyes. Abby blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

Smiling down at her, he said softly, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being you."

Abby chuckled and answered, "Gibbs, I can't be anyone other than myself "

"I know. That's why I thank you."

"Will you make love to me already?"

Now, it was Gibbs's turn to chuckle. "Yes, ma'am"

And with that he bent down you kiss her, deeply making her moan. Meanwhile, the other hand found its way between them and his fingers tugged at the snap fasteners which give away one by one As the last one snapped lose, Gibbs pushed the fabric away and started to caress her, slowly, softly, before pulling himself up to sit on his heels to admire her new revealed body.

Looking up at him, Abby's cheeks once more took a deep shade of red.

"You have no reason to blush, Abby; your body is perfect." He told her as he reached out a hand to her.

The forensic scientist placed her hand in his and he pulled her up to him, pushing the jean shirt off her shoulders, the piece of clothing sliding gracefully along her arms to end up in a pile on the blanket, and grabbing for it, he tossed it somewhere behind him, making her laugh heartily.

"Look at that! NCIS Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is also an expert in tossing the clothes away."

Gibbs placed his hand in the small of her back to keep her there. Leaning in, he placed a light feather kiss to her shoulder. Abby's hands came to rest on his shoulders, as he pressed his lips on her neck before he nuzzled her nose, smiling before meeting her lips with his, the kiss starting off soft and gentle, before rapidly becoming a passionate one, both wanting control over, even it though it was more to show him that she could resist him. Without breaking the kiss, Gibbs shifted in a sitting position.

In need for air, their lips lost contact, panting heavily, they rested their foreheads together. Their eyes locked and Abby moved and straddled him, his fingers drawing patterns in the small of her back. The warmth of the fire surrounding them, he told her softly to shift in his lap so she would be able to encircle her legs around his waist, which Abby did. And an instant later he was inside of her. The both sighed at the sensation of finally being joined together so intimately. They stayed like this a moment, to let their body adjust to one another.

Slowly Gibbs started to move. He felt Abby thrusting her hips against him, but he stopped her. Abby looked at him questioningly.

"Close your eyes." He instructed her, and waited until she did so, then he told her, "Don't move, Abbs, just feel. Jethro almost completely withdrew himself out of her, before pushing back in again.

"Mmmhmm, this feel so good." His favorite little squint told him.

Due to the fact that her eyes were closed, her other senses had taken over, and it felt so intense, that Abby locked her arms behind his neck. One of his hands went between them, and she gasped loudly as she felt Gibbs's finger tease her clit, just the right way. He saw that she wanted to open her eyes, but he told her not to.

"No, Abby, eyes closed."

"But Gibbs..." She protested in a raspy voice.

He silenced her with his lips as he started to thrust deeper and faster in her. Abby's mind was in a complete fog, she couldn't think anymore, all she knew as that she needed air, she needed to breathe. What he did to her was so amazing, his finger and his manhood inside of her were driving her mad, she needed to breathe and she needed to move.

Abby broke the kiss abruptly.

"Plea... please... Gib...bs, y... you dri... ving me crazy," She panted, desperately trying to catch her breath.

But Gibbs wasn't done, though he leaned close to her ear and said in a thick, suave, and sexy voice that drove her even madder. "Move for me, Abbs."

"Mmmhmm, yes." she moaned and she arched her hips to his.

Slowly he withdraws his finger from inside her, his arms snaking under hers, holding her by the shoulders as he pulled her closer to him, supporting her as his thrusting became more frantic, as did hers. Her head fell back and Gibbs placed wet kisses on her throat as he moaned intelligible things, and his tongue replaced his lips for just a short moment.

His head fell back as well, he was so close; it wouldn't be long before he'd fall over the edge.

One, two more thrusts and he emptied himself into her. Abby's insides trembled and exploded at the same time. They rode the waves of pleasure together. Eventually the waves faded away and their bodies calmed down. It took a little longer for their breathing to slow down enough for them to be able to speak, both moved so they could lie down. Gibbs lay on his back and Abby snuggled up to his side, her head lying on his chest just above his heart.

Her index finder was slowly tracing circles on his right shoulder, and after a bit, she looked up at him and she saw that he was smiling as he looked at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts, Marine." Abby asked him, softly.

Gibbs looked down at her, and after brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes, he said words that Abby would never forget. "I love you, Abbs. I love you so much."

From the way his eyes were shining and how at peace he looked when he said them, she knew he meant them and that ghosts of the past were gone. She knew that he would always love Shannon and Kelly, and she wouldn't want him not to love them anymore, they were a part of him, but had made a place for her in his heart.

"So you do love your early Christmas present then?" She smiled at him, her eyes shining with happiness and mischief.

"Very much, thank you."

She pushed herself up enough to kiss him and murmured, "I love you, too, Gibbs."

Abby must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew, she woke up in a room, surrounded by burning candles, and a blanket covering her. She looked around and realized she hadn't changed places, she then turned to give a kiss to her silver-haired fox, but he wasn't there. Confused, she called his name.

"Gibbs?"

"Right here, Abbs." He smiled as he appeared in her line of vision.

He had pulled his jeans back on, but he was of bare chest and bare feet, holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

She smiled her at him. "Can I take a sip of your coffee?"

He reached out, placing her left hand in his for him to pull her up; the right held the blanket against her naked frame, they kissed, and then he handed her his coffee.

When Abby had taken a gulp of coffee, Gibbs took the cup back and walked toward the coffee table, and placed the cup on it before he came back to Abby, took her and pulled.

"Gibbs?"

He just smiled, and only brought her in front of one of the windows. "Look." He told her.

Abby looked outside and squealed when she saw that fat snowflakes were falling from the sky and slowly covering to street with a white coat.

"It's snowing!" She said excitedly when she felt Gibbs adjusting the blanket around her, and then his arms were encircling her waist, as he pulled her closer to him, bending down to caress her neck with his lips.

"Yes, it is." He softly confirmed.

"I love you, Abby."

Abby closed her eyes and her smile graced her lips. It's then that the forensic scientist realized that Gibbs had given her best early Christmas gift she had ever received by telling her he loved her.

"I love you too; it's gonna be a wonderful Christmas, Gibbs."

"Yeah, it is going to be a wonderful one, Abby."

A single, shiny pearl of a tear rolled down Abby's right cheek at her silver-haired fox's words - they were another confirmation that he had finally let go of his past.

She was sure that Shannon, Kelly, and even Mike, were looking down at them all smiling. Abby could have sworn then that she'd heard a bell ringing.

Abby's face lit up with a new smile as she murmured. "An angel just got its wings."

Making a silent prayer, she promised Shannon and Kelly that she would love him and take care of him as he deserved it.

"We know," she heard them whisper.

"Everything okay Abbs?"

"Never been better," she said in a small voice full of emotions when she turned in his arms, before their lips met again in a kiss full of love and promises for the future.

THE END

**I hope like your belated birthday present, Laci. Sorry the fic turned out to be more Christmasy that I intended it to be, but it took a life on his own. Merry early Christmas! **


End file.
